Who is Red Eyes?
by RainFlower24
Summary: Summer is happy that she is being assigned back to her homeland of Oblivia, but doesn't seem to be able to get along with Ben, her partner. Still, the boy in red who almost blows them out of the sky catches her attention. Who is he anyways? Red eyes immediately takes an interest in Summer, and can't seem to stop thinking about her. But, he's an evil villain...


Summer's POV

"WOO Ben! Isn't this fun?" I cried out in excitement as I asked the Staraptor I was on to go faster.

"Calm down Summer." Ben told me with a sigh. I could tell this guy didn't like me already, but I really didn't care. I was just glad to be flying back to the Oblivia region. I hadn't been home since before I went into the Ranger Academy. After graduation, I had been placed in the Almia region for a couple of years. Now, at seventeen and as a Top Ranger, I was returning to protect the peace in my normally peaceful homeland.

"I'm just so excited to go back home." I told him as I started doing spins in the air. I had just met the guy, but I could tell he wasn't going to be any fun. He was a no risk, stick to the rules kind of guy, the kind of person I couldn't stand. Oh well, I doubted this Pincher's problem was going to take that much time to deal with anyways.

"Are you always this hyper?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Yup." I replied with a smirk.

"How annoying." He commented to himself, but I rolled my eyes and sped off, leaving him behind. I got pretty far ahead of him without even meaning too.

"Woah." I cried out, stopping my Staraptor just before crashing into three other people in the sky. But unlike me, there were riding on strange machines.

A man and a woman were dressed in dark green and black outfits, but the boy, probably around my age, in the middle was in bright red. He even had a red streak in his long, blonde hair. I found him insanely attractive, but that may just be because I had spent the whole day with Ben.

"Red goggles, yellow scarf…and a capture styler! You must be the new Pokémon Ranger." The boy in red commented with a smirk. I continued to observe him, wondering what the hell they were doing way up here in the sky. It was very suspicious.

"And who are you?" I asked, wondering where the hell Ben was. Something wasn't right about these people and they could be dangerous.

"Your worst nightmare."

"There you are Summer!" Ben cried out as he stopped his Staraptor next to mine. "I know you're annoyed with me, but that's no reason to run off and leave me behind!" I rolled my eyes at his lecture, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Two rangers? Even better!" The boy in red laughed, and Ben turned to face him.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ben's voice kept getting louder and louder as he got angrier.

"Never mind that, it's time for you two to go." He paused, and smiled at us. "And by go, I mean, die!"

A bright light started glowing on his machine, and it sent out a ray that was aimed right at Ben.

"Ben!" I screamed, and flew forward, knocking him out of the way. The collision moved me out of the way too, but it still blew me back hard enough that I almost fell off of Staraptor. It took me a minute, but I was able to flip myself up and regain my balance.

"Well, wasn't that heroic. Just what I would expect from young, stupid rangers like you." The boy told us, and with that, they were gone. If I hadn't almost falling off my ride, I would have chased after them.

"You okay?" Ben asked as I regained my balance on Staraptor. My heart was still pounding; I knew I would be dead if I would have fallen. So much for thanking me for saving his life.

"Yeah, let's go." I told him once I regained my breath and calmed myself down. I was so ready for this flying to be over.

Red Eye's POV

Stupid grunts, they never understood anything you tell them, even simple orders. I was busy explaining everything to them, again, when a girl on a Staraptor almost collided with us.

I looked up, observing her. "Red goggles, yellow scarf…and a capture styler! You must be the new Pokémon Ranger." I announced with a smirk. We had been expecting her. Still, I hadn't imagined her to be this cute. Her eyes were a bright green, she had a flawless smile, and her short brown hair was wild with the wind.

And who are you?" She asked, looking at us confused. I noticed the way she watched me the most, and I liked it.

"Your worst nightmare." I told her, smirking still.

I didn't get to hear her reply, because another Staraptor showed up, this time carrying a boy ranger.

"There you are Summer!" The boy yelled at the girl, Summer, glaring at her angrily. "I know you're annoyed with me, but that's no reason to run off and leave me behind!" Summer rolled her eyes in annoyance, ignoring her partner.

"Two rangers? Even better!" I laughed, catching the attention of the boy.

"Who the hell are you guys?" He asked bitterly.

"Never mind that, it's time for you two to go." I paused, and smiled at them, a master plan forming in my head. Get rid of the boy, capture the girl, the boss would love it. "And by go, I mean, die!"

I looked down, hitting the red button on my ZZ Flyer. A bright light started glowing, and I aimed it to send out a ray right at the boy.

"Ben!" Summer cried out, and as the cannon left my flyer and shot at the boy, I watched as Summer flew at him, knocking him out of the way. The beam missed them both, but it was so strong that it almost knocked her off her Staraptor. She pulled herself up, regaining her balance, and I hadn't realized I hadn't been breathing until I took a sigh of relief when I saw she was okay. Luckily no one noticed that.

"Well, wasn't that heroic. Just what I would expect from young, stupid rangers like you." I told them with a frown, and I flew off back towards base. The two grunts followed me, and we left the two rangers alone. My quick thinking plan hadn't worked, but I could always come up with a new one.

Summer, how heroic of her, risking her life to save her friend. She was feisty and stubborn, and I liked that. Damn it Red, stop thinking about her, she's the enemy. Though, they never said the bad guys weren't allowed to have a little fun.


End file.
